1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine having a steam generator, which prevents the accumulation of scale in the steam generator due to the long-term use thereof, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0085507 (dated Oct. 8, 2004) discloses a conventional washing machine, in which steam is supplied to the inside of a tub so as to increase washing capacity.
A steam generator of the washing machine disclosed in the above Patent, includes a pressure container having an inlet, into which washing water is supplied, and an outlet, from which steam is discharged, a heater installed in the pressure container for heating the washing water supplied to the pressure container, an inlet valve for controlling the supply of the washing water into the pressure container, and an outlet valve for controlling the discharge of the steam from the pressure container.
The steam generator further includes a water level sensor for sensing the amount of the washing water supplied to the pressure container, a temperature sensor for controlling the operation of the heater according to the temperature in the pressure container, a pressure sensor for sensing the pressure in the pressure container, and a thermostat for cutting the power supplied to the heater off when the temperature in the pressure container is excessively elevated.
Since such a steam generator employs a method in which a designated amount of water contained in the pressure container is heated by the heater so as to generate steam, scale caused by calcium and magnesium components contained in the water is easily accumulated on the internal surface of the pressure container or the external surface of the heater. Accordingly, the steam generator is required to be frequently cleaned.